


Camp Goode

by Cl0wnB0y_png



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp AU, Camp Counselor AU, F/F, Im trying my best, Lesbian AU, Multi, cis lesbian au, crygi, rpdr, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl0wnB0y_png/pseuds/Cl0wnB0y_png
Summary: Crystal was starting her first day as a camp counselor at Camp Goode and she was beyond nervous. She was just hoping she'd be able to have a good time for those next few weeks, and hopefully make a friend..
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Welcome To Camp Goode

"Do you have all your things honey?" Crystal's mom asked her, handing her the suitcases and bags that were sitting in the back of their small, worn-down car. They were outside Camp Goode, which was where Crystal was going to be staying for the next few weeks as a camp counselor.

"Uhm, I think so," Crystal muttered, looking at each individual thing her mom and her were holding before noticing that something was missing "I don't have my backpack."

"Oh that's in the trunk," her mom responded, Crystal nodded, setting her bags down on the dusty ground and walking towards the car, when she opened the trunk, she could hear some footsteps approaching her direction then voices talking to her mother. She picked up her backpack from the messy, clustered trunk of the car and tossed it over her shoulder before closing the heavy door and looking up to see who her mom was speaking to. There were two girls standing there wearing what could only be the uniform, a jade green polo shirt with beige khaki pants, one of the girls was fairly small, maybe around 5'5 or 5'6 with wavy black hair that fell messily around her shoulders, her voice was very loud, almost enough to make Crystal flinch. The other girl made Crystal freeze, she was very tall, at least 5'10, her legs being the longest Crystal had ever seen, she had long pink hair in a ponytail, one half of her head significantly brighter than the other, she had two locks hanging at either side of her face, bringing more attention to it and her simple but beautiful makeup. She didn't realise that she had been staring until she noticed the girl awkwardly smiling at her, her face went multiple different shades of red and pink as she walked in their direction, realising that the black haired girl was still talking to her mother.

"Ah, so you're Crystal!" The overly enthusiastic girl exclaimed, bringing her attention away from Crystal's mom and extending her hand for her to shake "I'm Bendela! Dela for short, Duh for shorter!" Crystal was taken aback but the energy this girl, Dela, possessed, but she was obviously very enthusiastic about her job, or at least that's what it seemed like. Crystal reached for Dela's hand and shook it with a shy smile and a nod, she wasn't the best with words, so she preferred to stay quiet as much as she could.

"I'm Gigi," The girl with the pink hair spoke up, keeping the same awkward smile she gave Crystal just moments earlier "nice to meet you." Crystal could feel how uncomfortably hot her face was, praying to all the possible Gods that her face wasn't red, which it unfortunately was. "H-Hi." Crystal whispered

"We were just telling your mom about what we'll be doing today!" Dela stated excitedly, basically bouncing as she spoke "We have to start soon though, so we'll explain what's happening while we bring your stuff to the counselor cabin!" Crystal nodded, the red of her face fading as she turned to her mom to give her a hug and say goodbye, assuring her that she'd see her in a few weeks and call her whenever given the chance. Once her mom left, she, Dela and Gigi collected her things and made their way to the cabin they were staying in. On the way there, Dela explained everything that they'd be doing that day, the activities with the kids, how long they should last and the basic ground rules for what to do throughout the day, once they got to the cabin, Dela used her elbow to turn the handle and gently kicked the door open, exposing the fairly large room, filled with beds and drawers, one of the beds was made and kept very neatly and others were messy and undone, making Crystal aware of which beds were taken by others and which weren't.

"Your bed is here beside mine," Gigi stated, pointing to it with her head then walking towards it and placing the bag she was holding atop of it, Crystal followed behind her and dropped her belonging's onto the bed as well.

"Brooklyn and Jan should be done with the kids soon," Dela informed them, keeping a wide smile on her face "Then it will be our turn with them." Crystal and Gigi nodded in response, it seemed that neither of them knew what to say, though that didn't seem to bother the black haired girl at all, it just allowed her to speak more, which she seemed to do a lot. "You'll like them Crystal!" Dela continued, "They're very lovely people, Gigi can confirm!" Gigi responded with to her with a light chuckle and a nod "Yeah, they're pretty nice."

"Speaking of Brooklyn," Dela started, looking towards the door of the room "here she is!" a tall blonde, by the name of Brooklyn, entered the room, letting her overly long hair out of a high ponytail.

"Jan's with the kids in the art room," Brooklyn raised, shaking her hair so it could fall the way she wanted it to "She's waiting for y'all there." she seemed not to notice Crystal at all, not until Dela pointed her out anyway, when she noticed that she had completely overlooked the curly haired brunette, she let out an embarrassed laugh "Sorry! I'm Brooke! It's nice to meet you uh-" she stopped when she realised she had forgotten the name of her new coworker, which she was told about earlier that morning.

"Crystal." Crystal sighed, trying not to sound annoyed, though she was. She was forgotten about or ignored a lot by others due to her lack of dialogue in social settings, she thought that maybe she'd be more noticeable with her unusual fashion and makeup styles, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Right, Crystal." Brooke repeated "Have you not gotten your uniform yet?" Crystal shook her head in response, causing Gigi to stand up quickly, registering the fact that she had forgotten to give Crystal the uniform when they were with her mother. She walked over to the selection of drawers at the end of the room and opened one, pulling out the folded uniform that was left for Crystal to wear.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you this before." She apologised, walking back towards Crystal and Dela, handing Crystal the uniform "We should get to the kids now!" Dela smiled, walking towards the door where Brooke was still standing "I'm sure Jan doesn't want to be there longer than she has to."

"Where can I change?" Crystal asked, tilting her head, her curls bouncing with the movement "I'll be quick." Dela pointed towards a door near Crystal's bed, which she could only assume was the bathroom, so she stood up and made her way there, wanting to change as quickly as she could.

  
When she walked into the art room with Gigi and Dela, she felt her body fill with an overwhelming rush of anxiety, despite there definitely being less than twenty kids in the room. The room was fairly large, desks lined the sides, full of art supplies. The windows and walls were decorated with art pieces that were more than likely made in the past few years by past campers. She felt like she was losing touch with reality for a second, but she snapped back when she heard Gigi speak. "Good morning campers!" She greeted the kids with a smile, one hand saluting and the other placed on her hip "Good morning Ms. Goode!" The kids responded, making Crystal smile for a few seconds, before her face contorted in confusion. _Goode?_

  
"Gigi's family owns this camp if that's what you're wondering." Dela stated, noticing Crystal's confusion "Gigi's just the only one of her siblings that still wants to work here."

  
"This is Ms. Creme and Ms. Elizabeth," Gigi looked over at Dela and Crystal, causing the kids to look over as well

  
"Hiya!" Dela greeted with a wave "Today we're going to be doing some self portraits!" her statement caused a few of the children to give excited looks and some to look bored and disinterested

  
The kids all sat around the desks, taking their pieces of paper and started their portraits, some kids painted, some used pencils, but one of the kids used something quite unusual, which interested Crystal, so she walked over to them. 

"Hi," She smiled "I'm Cry-... Ms. Elizabeth." Crystal felt embarrassed about the fact that she almost said her first name, which according to her coworkers, she wasn't supposed to do "What are you using for your portrait?"

  
"Hi Ms. Elizabeth, I'm Josh!" The child smiled back at her "I'm just using glue right now, but that's only because I want to use glitter!" this response made Crystal over the moon with excited, her smile widening

  
"I love glitter!"

Gigi felt a tightness in her chest, she always felt so anxious having to stand in front of a group of people, even if they were just kids. Her hands felt clammy and numb and she could feel how tense each and every muscle in her body was. She was always jealous of the fact that all of her coworkers were so confident around the kids, at least they seemed confident. She was stuck in her own head before she heard Crystal's voice, louder than she knew she could speak, she looked over in her direction, to see her talking to one of the kids, she looked so excited, which made Gigi smile. Something about Crystal was so interesting, so endearing, she wasn't entirely sure what it was though, she just knew that something about her drew her attention in and caused her stomach to twist and turn. She hated that feeling more than anything, the feeling of her heart skipping beats, of her stomach sinking, of her face feeling hot, she hated all of it and wanted to avoid them. Though, she couldn't help but feel all of these things when she looked at Crystal, she noticed how her curls bounced around when she moved, and how her nose would scrunch up like a rabbit's when she smiled, she would probably stare at her forever if she could.

"Hey Ms. Goode!" Dela exclaimed, snapping Gigi out of her trance "We're meant to be working, remember? You can stare at Ms. Elizabeth later." Gigi felt her face go bright red at this, and she noticed Crystal was looking over at them with a curious eyebrow raised. She turned away and decided to help out some of the kids with their artwork.

  
It wasn't until after an hour of doing art with the kids that Gigi spoke with Crystal again, as she had to tell her where to go for lunch. She didn't say much other than 'Crystal, this way' before walking to the outdoor eating area. There were multiple large picnic tables underneath a tall gazebo, all the kids were already seated at their tables, eating their food and conversing among themselves, the counselors doing the same. Crystal tried to build up her confidence as much as possible as her, Gigi and Dela walked their way towards the other counselors. She noticed that there were a good amount of girls that would be working with her, all looking very different, yet oddly similar at the same time. Most of the them were blonde and pale, which would've made her feel isolated if she didn't see a fairly tanned girl with black hair sitting at the table next to one of the blondes. At least she wasn't the odd one out with her tan skin and dark hair.

  
"Hey girlies!" Dela greeted as she sat down beside one of the blondes "Our new coworker started today! This is Crystal" Crystal gave them an awkward wave as she sat down beside Dela and looked at all the girls with a shy smile, who all gave her a collective 'Hi Crystal' in response

  
"I'm Jan!" One of the blondes announced, her platinum blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail, showing off the lavender ends she had recently dyed in her hair "But in front the kids, call me Ms. Sport!" Crystal noticed how enthusiastic this girl was, she almost matched Dela's excitement when speaking "And this is my girlfriend, Jackie!"

"Hi!" the tanned girl that Crystal had noticed earlier, greeted, a small smile forming from the corners of her lips "Nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Jackie as you already know, and Ms. Cox in front of the kids." Crystal was dumbstruck over the words said before Jackie's self introduction. _Girlfriend?_ She had never heard someone refer to someone as their partner so openly before, and the other girls seemed to have noticed that by her bewildered expression as they all looked at each other nervously. 

"Are you okay Crystal?" Dela asked with a raised eyebrow, Crystal blinked, her mouth open ajar, it took her a few seconds to realise how this may have looked to the other girls, so she shook her head and cleared her throat before speaking up

  
"Yeah, sorry," She started "I've just never heard a girl talk about having a girlfriend so openly, yknow?"

"I get that," Jackie responded with an understanding smile and nod "not a lot of straight people are used to people being openly gay around here."

  
Crystal felt her hands get clammy as Jackie spoke, she kept glancing back and forth from them and the girl, before muttering out the sentence that she had never said aloud to anyone her age before "I'm uh.." she gulped, knowing that there was no turning back now "I'm not straight."

  
That was when every girl who wasn't paying much attention looked over, making Crystal's ears and cheeks turn a light shade of red.

  
"So that settles it then," one of the blondes, who possessed a somewhat thick Russian accent, chuckled "Dela's always gonna be the only straight one." Crystal looked at her with a tilted head, obviously baffled by the comment. When she looked at her more, she noticed how different she looked to the other blondes, she had messy short hair that fell just above her shoulders, deep red lipstick and pale blue eyes that were covered with smudged black makeup.

"What a great way to introduce the rest of us, Katya." another blonde laughed, looking at the Russian by the name of Katya, then looking over at Crystal, this one looked very different too, her hair was long but wavy, and she wore very heavy makeup, almost making herself look like a barbie doll "She's Katya, Ms. Zamo to the kids. And I'm Trixie, or Ms. Mattel."  
"And you already know me," Brooke smiled with a breathy chuckle "It's Brooke if you don't remember, Ms. Hytes."

  
Crystal nodded, taking in all the information she was given about the girls surrounding her, they were an interesting bunch to say the least, most of them were quite loud, almost as loud as the kids sometimes. She was surprised how they discussed being gay so openly, not caring who hears at all. She had never spoken up about being gay out loud with anyone other than her mother, who told her to keep it to herself until she was certain about her feelings. Her mom was supportive of her, she'd never lie and say that she wasn't, she just wanted to keep her daughter safe and make sure she didn't get into any trouble with her friends or peers, which was understandable. Though, Crystal felt certain enough to be able to open up to the other girls she was working with. After all, they were able to open up to her.

It was a few hours later, and most of the counselors were together again after they had separated into several different groups throughout the day. Crystal was exhausted, but she knew this was the last activity of the day before everyone was set to go to bed. The sun had set by now, so there was a big fire for light, with large log benches surrounding it for all the campers and counselors to sit. It made Crystal smile with a feeling of nostalgia from when she was at camp as a kid. It was a very pretty sight, not as pretty as the girl who had sat down beside her on the log bench though. She glanced over at the girl, keeping her smile.

  
"This is reminding me of when I was a kid at camp," Crystal sighed, not letting that smile leave her face "It's really nice."

  
"Me too," Gigi nodded, smiling back ever so slightly "Did you ever have sing-along's at your camp?"

  
Crystal shook her head "No, but that sounds nice."

  
"It is," Gigi stated "We have them here. Trixie is getting her guitar now, so when she gets here with her group of kids we're gonna have one." Crystal's smile widened at that statement, she was obviously excited, which made Gigi wonder if she liked to sing, or what her singing sounded like.

  
"Okay kids! Gather round the fire!" Katya announced, her and Trixie approaching the others with their kids "Us counselors are gonna start off, then you'll all join in."

  
Crystal smiled patiently as she heard Trixie start strumming her guitar, the song was instantly recognisable to everyone, as they were all getting ready to start singing on their cue.

> _Almost heaven, West Virginia, blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river_

  
Crystal closed her eyes as she listened to Trixie singing first, her voice fitting the song perfectly. Her eyes shot open again when she heard Gigi singing along to the next line, her voice was something Crystal never suspected. She felt her stomach flutter as the girl beside her sang so softly, her voice so gentle, even if her voice was shaking slightly with nerves.

> _Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, growin' like a breeze_

  
Everyone joined in for the chorus, even Crystal, even though she wasn't much of a singer at all unlike most of her coworkers.

> _Country roads, take me home to the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mama, take me home country roads_

Her and Gigi shared looks as they sang, both smiling as Crystal swayed to the music, she glanced over at the other counselors, noticing Jackie leaning against her girlfriend Jan with her eyes closed as well as Katya and Trixie looking at each other with loving eyes. Seeing the two couples look so content made Crystal feel just a little bit happier, though she got a lot happier when she looked back at Gigi, who was singing with her eyes closed now. Crystal felt like she could stare at her forever, she was so beautiful, unlike anyone she'd ever seen before. Her side profile was perfect, almost as if she was carved from marble. Her lips were so plump, so kissable, she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

It wasn't until the song had ended that Crystal had looked away, she noticed Jan smirking at her from the log that sat across from her, causing her cheeks to become tinted red.

"Hey Crystal!" Jan called out, running up to the brunette after they had brought the kids to their cabins to sleep for the night. Crystal slowed down to let the blonde catch up with her and looked at her with a raised brow

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Did you enjoy the campfire?" Jan asked with a slight smirk, causing Crystal's cheeks to go red once again

  
"I did," Crystal nodded, desperately wanting to avoid the topic of her staring at the pink haired girl "it reminded me of when I was at camp as a kid, though we didn't have the songs."

  
"You probably didn't have the pretty girls to stare at either." Jan snickered, making Crystal look away in embarrassment "You don't have to be embarrassed Crystal, Gigi's been talking about you all day."

  
"She has?" Crystal asked, her eyebrows furrowed

  
"Yeah! It's so cute, she kept sayi-"

  
Before Jan could finish her sentence, she realised that her and Crystal were standing right outside their cabin.

  
"I'll tell you tomorrow" Jan smiled as she walked into the cabin with Crystal, seeing everyone getting ready for bed after an exhausting day of doing activities with the kids. Crystal walked over to her bed, giving the girls around her a small smile as she picked up the bag with her pajamas and took out a striped smock, making a few of the girls laugh.

  
"Come through Ebeneezer!" Brooke shouted from her bed, causing Trixie and Katya to break into fits of laughter

  
"Hey! It's comfortable!" Crystal fake whined "You're just jealous you can't pull this off!"

  
"Sis the only way we're gonna pull that off is when we pull it off of your body!" Jan laughed "Did you not bring in any other pj's?"

  
"I did," Crystal responded "but I'm still gonna wear this, just out of spite!" she stuck her tongue out at the blonde and chuckled, making her way to the bathroom to change. What Crystal didn't know was that Gigi was in the bathroom, so when she opened the door she shrieked, seeing the pink haired girl standing in only her bra and underwear.

  
"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Crystal apologised, turning away from the door while all the girls where roaring with laughter "Why did none of you tell me that she was in there?!"

  
"Well she wasn't at her bed!" Jan answered in between laughs "Where else would she be?"

  
Crystal's face was bright red as she just stood outside the bathroom, the girls continuing to laugh at the embarrassing situation. Crystal had never felt this mortified in her life and she was sure Gigi felt the same. If Gigi had actually shown interest in her before like Jan claimed, she definitely wouldn't continue to do so. After a minute or two, when the laughter had finally lessened and the girls had calmed down, Crystal felt a tap on her shoulder.

  
"You can use the bathroom now," Gigi stated, her ears and cheeks tinted with a cherry red colour. She was wearing a loose, baby blue tank top and shorts that matched the colours in her hair, which Crystal thought was a nice detail

  
"I'm so sorry!" Crystal whispered so the other girls wouldn't bring up the whole situation again, her face just as red as Gigi's "If I knew you were in there I wouldn't have-

  
"It's okay Crystal," Gigi whispered back with a quiet chuckle "I don't mind you coming in, just don't make a big deal about it next time." She gave Crystal a wink before walking over to her bed, making Crystal stand still in shock. What did Gigi just say to her? Did she hear her right? She shook her head and tried to regain her composure as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door and making sure to lock it before getting out of her uniform and getting into her smock.

When she finally got into bed, the only thing she could think of was what Gigi had said to her outside of the bathroom.

 _What did she mean by that?_ was the only thing going through her brain until she eventually gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep.


	2. Oblivious Lesbians Being Oblivious

Crystal had been working as a counselor for a few days now, every day getting more fun, but more exhausting than the next. Every night she dreamed about her coworker, Gigi Goode, and this night it was a pleasant dream, one where they were holding hands, walking on the beach, sitting under trees together and just doing cute couple-y things together. Crystal had never had dreams like this about anyone before, so when she woke up to the sound of Gigi's voice, her face was warm and very noticeably red.

"Crystal, wake up, we're going on a walk with the kids this morning." Gigi stated, tightening her khaki pants with a belt, showing off her extremely small waist "Are you okay? Your face is red."

Crystal's eyes widened at that last sentence, realising that her red cheeks were very noticeable "Uh yeah, I'm fine." she muttered "Just warm."

"That's not surprising considering what you slept in!" Jan laughed from the bathroom, the door open as she was only doing her makeup, Crystal rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing her uniform from the set of drawers that sat beside her bed and looked over at the bathroom door, noticing that the blonde was no where near done doing her makeup 

"Is there anywhere else I can change?" Crystal asked, looking at Gigi, who shook her head in response

"You can change in here," Gigi answered "It's just the three of us." Gigi then walked over to the bathroom to where Jan was and the two started talking quietly, Crystal couldn't understand what they were saying, which made her fairly uncomfortable but she tried to ignore them as she changed. She pulled off her smock, revealing the bright pink bra and shorts she wore underneath. She put her shirt on first, then took off her shorts, just leaving her in the top and her underwear.

"Cute shorts" Gigi giggled, walking past her to make her own bed, causing Crystal's face to return to the red colour it was just moments earlier

"Uh, th-thanks," She mumbled, quickly putting on her khakis that sat nicely on her hips, not loose enough to need a belt but not tight enough to show off her waist. She noticed the slight colour on Gigi's cheeks, and could hear Jan attempting to hide a chuckle in the bathroom, which made her feel a bit anxious. _Are they trying to embarrass me?_

"We don't have to leave for another couple minutes," Jan stated, finally leaving the bathroom with a little bag in hand, more than likely containing her makeup "You can use the bathroom now if you want"

Crystal grabbed her own makeup bag and quickly walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

As soon as Crystal closed the door, Jan turned to look at Gigi with a cheeky smile on her face, causing the pink haired girl to roll her eyes.

"That definitely embarrassed her," Gigi groaned, throwing herself onto her freshly made bed "Why did you make me do that?"

"I'm telling you Gigi, she likes you!" Jan whispered "She just doesn't think that _you_ like _her!_ "

"How do you know that she likes me?" Gigi whispered back, sounding annoyed "We've barely known her a week!"

"Oh girl," Jan laughed, shaking her head "It's so painfully obvious! Everyone can tell but you!"

"I don't know," Gigi sighed, placing her head in her hands "I just... I don't want to ruin the friendship we're building, you know?"

Jan nodded with a frown, understanding how Gigi was feeling, she opened her mouth to continue speaking, but stopped herself as she heard Crystal leave the bathroom.

Crystal could hear Jan and Gigi whispering to each other while she did her makeup, sighing with frustration as she couldn't understand a word of it. _Are they talking about me? What are they saying?_ she continued to think until she finished applying the products on her face. When she left the bathroom she saw Jan and Gigi were looking at her, which left her confused and frustrated, though she didn't want to speak up as she didn't want to fight with them. She walked towards them while chucking her makeup bag at her bed.

"Will we go now?" She asked, trying her best not to sound annoyed, the other two just nodded in response and they all headed out the door, getting their group of kids and telling them what they'd be doing and giving them rules for their activity. They were going on a hike through the woods, Gigi and Jan at the front, leading the kids and Crystal at the back, making sure the kids were behaving and following the rules that were given.

It was only a few minutes into the walk when Crystal heard a familiar voice, snapping her out of a daydream she didn't even realise she was having. Looking at the owner of the voice made her smile, it was Josh, a kid that had been speaking to her every once in a while during the week, the kid that shared Crystal's love of glitter.

"Good morning Ms. Elizabeth!" the boy greeted her with a smile, moving to walk beside her before furrowing his eyebrows with a frown "You look sad."

"I'm not sad, don't worry," Crystal chuckled, shaking her head "I'm just conflicted."

"Why?" Josh asked, tilting his head

"Well, there's a person that I like," Crystal replied, not knowing why she was actually telling the boy this information, but continuing to speak as she needed to let out her feelings somehow "we get along really well and I want to tell them how much I like them, but I'm just scared that they won't like me back and that I'll ruin what I have with them."

"Do they like you?" was the boy's only response, making Crystal frown 

"I... I don't know," Crystal started "I mean, they look at me a lot... and apparently they talk about me a lot, but I still really don't know.."

"It sounds like they like you," Josh chuckled "you should talk to them. Just tell them how you feel, if they don't like you, then you then you can get over it instead of wondering what would've happened if you just told them."

Crystal was absolutely dumbfounded by the advice she was given, she knew that she needed to talk to Gigi about it now so she wouldn't regret it later, but she had no idea what to say to her, or how to say it, so she'd have to figure that out soon "huh," she hummed "I guess you're right.. How'd you get to be so smart?"

It wasn't until the end of the walk that Crystal had thought about what to say to Gigi. She was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror as she whispered to herself, fumbling over her words while she figured out the right words. Eventually she settled on the perfect words and smiled at herself with confidence. The question now was _when_ she'd talk to her. She needed to find the perfect moment, where she could talk to the girl without anyone else being there. She furrowed her brows with confusion, trying to figure out when she could get the chance to speak to Gigi and that was when she realised that she wouldn't get to have any alone time with her unless she pulled her away from everyone else, which would make it even more painfully awkward if she were to be rejected. She sighed heavily, wishing she didn't have to tell the girl at all, but knowing she'd regret it if she didn't. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she walked towards the eating area, where her current group of kids were. This time, she was paired with Katya and Brooke, which made her a little nervous as she had never been paired with just those two before. They were doing a scavenger hunt, which Crystal loved, though she was disappointed with the fact that she couldn't participate herself. The three girls took the group of kids to a little seating area in the wooded place Crystal had walked in earlier that day. When Brooke explained to the kids what they were doing, there were many excited expressions and a good few bored ones. Once the kids headed off to find the hidden items, the three girls sat together and talked. During this conversation she learned a lot about the two, she found out that Brooke had a girlfriend of her own, her name was Vanessa, Katya seemed to know who she was, so Crystal assumed they had met before, or that Brooke had talked about her before. Crystal also discovered that Katya and Trixie had been officially dating for two years now, she noticed how happy the two girls were when they talked about the significant others and it made her stomach sink. She hadn't even realised how upset she looked until she heard Katya's concerned voice calling her name.

"Are you okay?" Katya asked, tilting her head

"Huh?" Crystal responded "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Brooke asked, giving her a concerned look

"Well, uh.." Crystal wondered if she should tell the girls the truth or not, but after a few seconds of hesitation, she finally continued speaking "I like someone.. and I want her to know.. but I'm just nervous I guess."

She noticed Katya and Brooke sharing looks before looking back at her with understanding smiles.

"Is it Gigi?" Katya whispered, leaning in so Crystal could hear her, the only answer she got from the brunette was a nod, making Katya smile a bit wider "I can see you two being together. I don't know why, you guys just have a cute vibe." 

"Oh definitely!" Brooke nodded in agreement, her smile just as wide as Katya's "You should definitely go for it with her!"

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" Crystal asked, feeling a nervous lump in her throat

"Just try not to think about that." Katya shrugged "If you just shoot your shot without any expectations you won't get disappointed. Like when I asked out Trixie I was a wreck, but after I did it and she said yes, I realised that there wasn't a need to freak so much. So ever since then, whenever I want to do something, I just don't have any expectations so I don't get disappointed with the outcome."

"I guess I could do that," Crystal replied "But when? We never get alone time."

"We're having another campfire tonight!" Brooke stated with bright eyes "Just pull her aside when we're getting all the kids together! No one will notice!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Crystal nodded, contemplating the suggestion "I think I'll do that."

Katya and Brooke both gave her excited looks before changing the subject. After a while all of the kids had come back once they'd all finished the scavenger hunt, the winning kids got their own little trophies as prizes, which Crystal thought was really cute. She loved the happy face the kids gave her and the other girls when they got the prizes. She honestly just loved seeing people happy, no matter the context. All she wanted was for the people around her to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing her own happiness sometimes. When it came to the kids, seeing them happy was her number one priority, so when she saw that one kids was upset over the fact that they didn't win, she instantly went to comfort them, telling them that 'losing is the new winning' and that they don't need to come first to win. This cheered the kid up significantly, which definitely heightened Crystal's mood for the rest of the day. Her confidence always rose when she was in a good mood, making her feel almost unstoppable. For the rest of her time doing the activity with Katya and Brooke, she was a lot more talkative and energetic and she felt like nothing could bring down her confidence.

And nothing did, as her confidence stayed at it's peak for the rest of the evening, even during lunch, when she sat in her usual spot across from Gigi. All the girls noticed how much more energetic she was as she engaged in conversation a lot more than usual, though no one said anything about it. Every time Crystal's eyes met with Gigi's at the table, she felt more and more certain that tonight was going to be when she confessed her feelings, and that certainty mixed with her lack of expectations for how the situation would go made her feel a lot more comfortable with the thought of actually going through with the plan the two blondes had given her.

Gigi was definitely surprised at how much Crystal was speaking today, as she was usually very quiet, despite being fairly full of energy at all times. She smiled at Crystal every time their eyes met, and seeing the girl smile back always made her heart do flips inside her chest. She felt as if her stomach was getting attacked with butterflies whenever they interacted and she hated that more than anything. The feeling of being attracted to someone after a short amount of time always made her feel weird, she hated the thought of ruining her relationships with people, even if they like her back, which -according to Jan- Crystal did. There was that little voice in the back of her head telling her that Jan was wrong, even if she wanted her to be right. She wished she could just accept her feelings without feeling bad like her other friends did, but she couldn't help the fact that she just wasn't able to. It frustrated her more than anything. 

"Are we gonna have a sing-along again tonight?" Crystal asked excitedly, causing Gigi to get out of her own head and listen to her friends again

"I don't think we ever have a campfire without one," Trixie answered with a smile "What are we gonna be singing tonight Gigi?"

"Uh," Gigi muttered, realising that she hadn't picked anything for tonight like she was supposed to "...How about summertime sadness?"

"Will the kids even know that one?" Jackie asked with a raised brow

"Well if they don't we can just say that it's just us singing for them tonight!" Crystal suggested "It's a pretty song, I think they'd like it."

"Okay then," Trixie slowly nodded "Guess it's Lana Del Ray tonight."

"Fuck yes! I've been waiting!" Katya groaned loudly, getting wide stares from Dela and Jackie "Oop, sorry!"

"Be careful with your language Katya!" Jackie warned 

When the sun had set, Crystal, Katya, Brooke and Gigi had to get the campfire prepared for everyone else. Crystal could feel the adrenaline filling her body as she knew it was almost time for her to confess her feelings to the pink haired girl she had only met days ago. Katya and Brooke had made their own code for when they were able to take care of setting things up on their own to let Crystal know that she could pull Gigi aside without delaying the setting up of the campfire, which was just Katya clearing her throat and giving Crystal a wink. Crystal kept glancing over at Katya, anticipating the moment where she could finally talk to Gigi in private. When the moment finally happened, Crystal was almost ecstatic, but concealed it the best she could as she approached Gigi and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Gigi," Crystal smiled "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gigi raised an eyebrow at the girl, trying to figure out what she wanted, but couldn't get an answer by just looking at her face, so she nodded and followed Crystal away from the others. Seeing Crystal's smile made her feel anxious, but she didn't know why. She had no idea what was happening which worried her, she had no idea what to expect from the girl and she could feel her palms getting more and more clammy by the second.

Crystal stopped walking when they got somewhat far enough away from the two girls to not be able to hear them anymore, but still close enough to see them.

"Is everything okay?" Gigi asked with a concerned tone to her voice

"Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry." Crystal answered with a nod "I just.. I just need to talk to you about something."

Gigi nodded back, staying silent as she wanted Crystal to continue

"I know we haven't known each other long," Crystal started, her cheeks starting to redden "but over these past few days, you've been in my head non-stop. I can't stop thinking about you, about your voice, your smile, your body..."

"Crystal," Gigi muttered nervously

"Let me finish," Crystal interjected "please."

Gigi nodded again, letting the girl continue

"I've been having so many feelings the past few days, they're all hard to explain." Crystal sighed "My stomach is constantly filled with butterflies when I'm with you and every time you look at me I feel like my heart is skipping beats... You probably understand what I'm trying to say, but if not.. I'm trying to say that I like you. If you don't feel the same that's okay, but I just needed to tell you how I feel."

Gigi noticed that Crystal's head had lowered as she spoke, the confidence that she had at the start of the conversation progressively fading with every word. Gigi felt as if her heart was about to explode, her stomach almost hurting as it twisted and turned. She could only stare at Crystal as she tried to figure out what she could say. Her brain was running at a million miles per second which made her unable to think of a single word to say.

"I get it." Crystal mumbled, biting her lip, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling "Just... Forget I said anything, okay?"

"No." Was the only thing to come out of Gigi's mouth, causing Crystal to give her a confused look, she cleared her throat as she prepared to rephrase herself, but not actually knowing what she was about to say "I don't want to forget this."

Gigi's heart sank when she saw the look on Crystal's face, it was obvious that she was upset and confused, not understanding what Gigi meant at all.

"I.. I like you too." Gigi stuttered "I'm just... not good at these conversations, but I do like you, really. I just thought you didn't like me, no matter how many times Jan tried to convince me that you did." 

Crystal let out a small laugh in response to her last statement "Jan really wanted us to get together, huh? She kept trying to convince me that you liked me too. According to her it was obvious."

"Really?" Gigi asked, her cheeks going pink "I guess we're both pretty easy to read then."

The two giggled together at the realisation, before falling silent again. They stared at each other with small smiles, not really knowing what to say to the other.

Crystal was the first to speak up.

"So," She started "Gigi.. I like you and you like me."

"Didn't we figure this out already?" Gigi giggled 

"We did," Crystal giggled back "but we didn't figure out what we'd do with that information."

"You're right," Gigi nodded "what are we going to do?"

"Well, How about we.. date?" Crystal asked, twiddling her thumbs

"Date?" Gigi repeated, tilting her head, her face darkening with red

"Yeah, like, be girlfriends?" the brunette suggested, making Gigi grow a wide smile

"I'd love that!" The pink haired girl answered a little bit too enthusiastically

It was only then the two girls heard the mix of voices from the other counselors and kids approaching them, making them both silently agree to head back to the fire so Jan wouldn't ask what they were doing alone. They walked to the two blondes they had previously left with big smiles. Katya raised an eyebrow at Crystal as a way of asking how it went and she seemed almost ecstatic when the brunette gave her a thumbs up in response. 

The campfire went just as well as Crystal had hoped, her and Gigi sang with the other girls again, the kids just listening this time with enthused smiles. Katya and Brooke both gave Crystal happy looks throughout the song, making Crystal's confidence rise once again. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, she didn't want to let it go, not even when their time at the fire was over and she had to bring the kids to their cabin with Jan, Dela and Gigi. They were all just as tired as they usually were by the end of the night, so all they anticipated was finally getting into bed and getting a good night's sleep. Crystal couldn't wait to get into the bed beside Gigi's, and hopefully dream about her once again. As they walked back to the counselor cabin, Gigi made an effort to slow down her walking so she'd be further behind Jan and Dela, so Crystal joined her, they didn't speak as they walked, but the silence was comfortable. As soon as Dela and Jan entered the cabin, Gigi stopped, holding onto Crystal's forearm to stop her as well. Crystal looked at her with a raised brow, obviously confused. All Gigi could do was smile at her, making the brunette smile back lovingly. 

"Goodnight Crys," Gigi whispered, the nickname basically making Crystal melt as her cheeks reddened for the billionth time

"Goodnight Geeg" Crystal whispered back with a giggle "are we not allowed to say goodnight in front of the others?"

Her sarcastic tone made Gigi roll her eyes, her smile still plastered to her face "we are, but I just didn't want to do this in front of the others." Before Crystal could even ask what she meant, Gigi placed a soft kiss on her cheek "If I did _that_ in front of everyone, Jan wouldn't shut up about it"

Crystal looked absolutely dumbfounded, obviously struggling to process what had just happened. 

"Sleep well Crys" Gigi whispered with a smirk, patting Crystal's forearm and walking away from her and into the cabin to get ready for bed.

Crystal just stood still, holding her hand to her cheek. It took her several moments to process what Gigi had just done, but as soon as it finally clicked, she tried to contain her giggles, almost sounding like a child.

She had the best night's sleep she'd had in a while that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! I tried to get it done as soon as possible cause I might not be able to post again for another week or two due to exams!!  
> I'm posting this at almost 1am, so sorry if there's mistakes! I'll fix them when I get the chance :)


	3. Phone Calls To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you dating this girl mija?" 
> 
> "Yeah, I am. She makes me so happy mom." 
> 
> "Well if you're happy. I'm happy."

_Crystal just stood still, holding her hand to her cheek. It took her several moments to process what Gigi had just done, but as soon as it finally clicked, she tried to contain her giggles, almost sounding like a child._

_She had the best night's sleep she'd had in a while that night._

  
Every morning after that kiss, Crystal woke up with a smile. Her and Gigi had decided to adopt the label of "girlfriends" over a week ago now, and she couldn't be happier, though they both decided not to tell their coworkers just yet, so they had to pretend to just be close friends until they were ready to let them know. This morning, it was just Crystal, Gigi and Jan again in the cabin, which was the usual for the mornings, and Gigi gave her a warm smile as she was tightening her belt.

  
"Morning Crys," Gigi greeted, she leaned down over Crystal and planting a soft kiss on her forehead before her voice dropped to a whisper "don't worry, Jan's in the bathroom."

  
"Morning Geeg" hummed, her eyes closing as a peaceful smile formed on her lips

Gigi rolled her eyes as she could see Crystal was falling back asleep, so she did what she deemed fit and picked up a pillow to throw at her face. When the pillow hit the brunette, Gigi could hear her groan before she sat up with furrowed eyebrows and a pout. The pink haired girl couldn't stop giggling as the brunette whined about being attacked by the cushion, causing her to whine more.

  
"What's happening in there?" Jan asked from the bathroom, poking her head out to reveal her half-finished makeup

  
"I was brutally attacked!" Crystal groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "Gigi hit me!"

  
"Actually, the pillow hit you!" Gigi protested jokingly while she brushed her split dyed hair "I didn't do anything!"

  
"Shut uuuppp!" The brunette fake cried "I hate youuu!"

  
"Don't lie Crystal," Jan laughed "You love her!"

  
Crystal and Gigi both rolled their eyes and laughed, hoping that the blushes on their faces weren't noticeable. Crystal went into the bathroom to do her makeup once Jan had left, taking her uniform with her. She knew that Jan was probably going to just tease her pink-haired friend, telling her that their play fighting was cute or something. Crystal definitely did find it cute. She loved every interaction she had with the milky-skinned goddess she had the privilege of calling her girlfriend, even if they had only known each other a few weeks. She smiled at herself in the mirror, doing much softer makeup than usual, though it would probably still look extreme compared to the more natural makeup her coworkers -minus Trixie- would wear every day. She kept staring at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should add anything else to her face, but she decided against it as she heard the girl's start speaking louder outside the door, reminding her to put her uniform on. 

Gigi was impatiently tapping her foot while waiting, trying to ignore Jan's teases once again. She hated how much she wanted to tell the blonde everything, but couldn't without her girlfriend's permission. She kept glancing between Jan and the bathroom door, waiting for the subject to change so she could leave the cabin and get started on her work for the day.

"So when is something gonna happen with you two?" Jan asked raising a brow "I know I know, you _'don't want to ruin your friendship'_ with her, but I promise you that's not gonna happen."

Gigi just looked down at the floor, ignoring her friend's question. She was obviously very uncomfortable now, which made Jan quiet down, a guilty frown forming on her face. Gigi's eyes shot up at the bathroom door as she heard it unlock, she gave Crystal a small smile and a quick "let's go" as she quickly made her way out of the cabin and to the area they were working at that morning. All Gigi wanted to do that day was relax, she was so exhausted from all the activities, more exhausted than she had been in a while. She'd been tempted to call her father and ask if she could have a few days off, but she wouldn't want to leave Crystal. She loved hanging out with her and all of their coworkers, but she didn't want to be around a group of kids all day. The only reason she was working there was to get away from her family for a few weeks and to add some more money to her college savings, but she knew that if she told her parents that she wasn't _actually_ passionate about this job, they'd make her quit. All they wanted was for their little Genevieve to be happy, only wanting her working in places that she was head over heels for. Though, with this job, she was at least head over heels for something... or someone.

She felt out of it the entire day and didn't properly snap back to reality until she was having lunch with her friends/coworkers. She had her arms crossed on the table, her head leaning on them as she tried to listen to her peers' discussion. Katya, Trixie, Dela and Brooke were discussing college applications with Jackie, Jan and Crystal, as the three were going into their senior year of high school, and the other girls were going into the sophomore years of college, minus Brooke, who was going into her freshman year. Gigi hated the thought of applying for college, the idea of being rejected made her overwhelmingly anxious.

"Are you alright Gi?" Jackie asked, tilting her head with a worried expression

"Yeah, just have a headache," Gigi nodded with half lidded eyes and a forced smile "I might call my mom and ask if she can drop in some pain killers."

"How would you call her?" Crystal questions "I thought we couldn't have our phones."

"Uh, the staff phone," Gigi answered with a jerked brow "did you not know we had one of those?"

"Oh! Silly me!" Dela exclaimed with a laugh, looking at Crystal with her usual, enthusiastic smile "I must've forgotten to tell you about that on your first day!"

Crystal was looking back and forth between the girl's, looking so exaggeratedly betrayed, her jaw hanging open and her eyebrows furrowed. The rest of the girl's laughed at her as she slowly shook her heads, continuing her theatrics. She placed the back of her hand to her forehead, leaning her head back as she let out a dramatic grunt, saying that she couldn't believe the fact that Gigi had betrayed her once again by not telling her about the phone, despite the fact that it was actually Dela's fault. After several minutes of Crystal's awfully dramatic acting, she finally convinced Gigi to show her where the staff phone was, which to her surprise, was right beside their cabin, behind a door that the brunette had never noticed before. The room was fairly small, only containing the phone which was attached to the wall, a small table and a notepad with a pencil holder full of different coloured pens and pencils. Crystal stared inside the room before turning to her girlfriend with a smile. Gigi tilting her head at her, not understanding why the girl had looked so excited to see such a small and boring space.

"I've been so excited to talk to my mom," The brunette stated "I have so much I need to tell her!"

Gigi smiled back at her, resisting the urge to respond with an 'awww' as she watched her girlfriend basically bouncing on her heels. "I'll wait here until you're done." Crystal nodded and stood inside the small room, closing the door behind her. She excitedly pushed the numbers on the phone, putting in her mother's phone number and shifting her balance from one foot to another while she waited for her to answer. While she was listening to the ringing noises, she realised that she had no idea what to say. Should she mention her newfound relationship with Gigi? What if she got mad? What if she was only supportive of her because she thought she wasn't actually going to act on her feelings? What if-

"Hello? Who's this?" Crystal heard the familiar voice ask through the phone, making all of her anxiety fade temporarily

"Hi mom!" Crystal greeted "It's me!"

"Ah! Mija!" She heard her mam squeal from the other end of the phone, obviously excited to hear her daughters voice.

The two talked for a while, she wasn't sure how long but it was definitely less than ten minutes. She loved talking to her mother, more than anything. She trusted her with her life. Her mom was the most amazing woman she knew. She knew that her anxiety from a few minutes ago was irrational, as her mother had been nothing but supportive of her in the past and would definitely encourage her relationship with Gigi as long as it was healthy, which it most definitely was. Though, she was still nervous about what exactly to say to her. She wiped her sweaty hands on her khaki pants, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. She held the phone with her hand again once the nervous moisture was wiped away, clearing her throat to get her mom's attention, she never interrupted her mom unless she was being serious, which was most definitely rare for the girl. Her mother stopped speaking, waiting patiently to hear what her precious mija had to say to her. Crystal regretted acting so serious about it, wishing she could just take it back so she could just tell her mother some other time, but there was no turning back now, so she had to tell her.

"Hey mom.." Crystal started, gulping with nervousness as she fumbled with the collar of her polo shirt "I need to tell you something, it's important." her mother's silence told her to continue "You remember Gigi right? The girl with the pink hair? You talked to her when you dropped me off here."

"Yes." Her mother answered with a low voice, sounding more serious than Crystal had ever heard her sound "Is something wrong Crystal? Is she giving you a hard time?"

"No, not at all," Crystal muttered, a small smile forming on the corner of her lips "quite the opposite actually.."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm crazy about her mom," Crystal cooed, not even thinking as she began gushing about Gigi "she's so beautiful.. probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met! I get butterflies every time she looks at me! And all I want is to be with her forever, just the two of us.. yknow? She just makes me want to cry just from how perfect she is. And I'm so happy that she's mine!"

"Are you dating this girl mija?" Her mom asked, sounding calm and content, Crystal nods before laughing to herself, remembering that her mom isn't able to see her 

"Yeah, I am." Crystal sighed, feeling like a massive weight was lifted from her shoulders "She makes me so happy mom."

"Well if you're happy, then I'm happy." And with that, Crystal felt like she was going to explode with euphoria, the feeling of relief washing over her as she leaned against the wall.

The rest of the call was short, not lasting any more than a few minutes before Crystal hung up the phone, telling her mother that she loved her beforehand. She smiled brightly to herself as she pushed the door to the room open, stepping outside and squinting with the drastic lighting change from the dimly lit room to the bright outside world. She repeatedly blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust, noticing Gigi watching her with her adorable smile. She cupped Gigi's cheeks in her hands as soon as her eyes got used to the light, her smile being brighter than Gigi had ever seen it.

"I told my mom!" Crystal stated excitedly, squishing her girlfriend's cheeks as she spoke

"Told her what?" Gigi asked, sounding muffled while her face was being squished

"That we're dating!" Crystal answered, not noticing Gigi's face drop as she was still holding her "She said as long as I'm happy, then she's happy! Isn't that great?" Gigi forced a smile as she moved the brunette's hands away from her face and squeezing them, listening to her enthusiastically talk about her conversation with her mom. Was she was supposed to tell her parents too? She wasn't ready for that. She wasn't even out to them yet. She tried to hide her panic as she listened to her girlfriend, which she seemed to do pretty well as Crystal hadn't clocked it. 

"I'm so glad you told her Crys," Gigi said as she moved a strand of Crystal's curly hair out of her face, hoping that they could change the topic to literally anything else, but what she wasn't expecting was Crystal to ask her if she's told her parents yet. She paused, wanting to tell her that she just wasn't ready, but seeing the excited look on her faced made her stomach sink, she didn't want to disappoint her or upset her, but she didn't want to lie to her. Eventually she just decided that the best thing to do was lie, and tell her parents some time before they left the camp.

"I told them," she nodded, forcing herself to match Crystal's enthusiasm, which was almost painful "they're fine with it too!"

Seeing Crystal get even more excited by her statement made her heart sink with her stomach. Guilt filled her body as her girlfriend hugged her excitedly, bouncing as she did so.

Gigi felt sick to her stomach for the rest of the day, not wanting to talk to Crystal about parents any longer. All she wanted was to be happy with her and not have to think of anyone else, but that wasn't possible for the time being. She knew she either needed to actually talk to her parents, or admit to Crystal that she was lying to her, and honestly, she didn't want to do either. So that's what she decided to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry this is so short and that it took so long to post! I've been very busy, but I should have more time to post now that my exams are over for now !!!!


	4. Ms Guilty Goode

_Gigi felt sick to her stomach for the rest of the day, not wanting to talk to Crystal about parents any longer. All she wanted was to be happy with her and not have to think of anyone else, but that wasn't possible for the time being. She knew she either needed to actually talk to her parents, or admit to Crystal that she was lying to her, and honestly, she didn't want to do either. So that's what she decided to do._

When Gigi woke up the next morning she felt her stomach sink as she looked over at the bed beside her, seeing Crystal sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. Even though the girl was always smiling, Gigi had a feeling that this smile was because of her lie, the one she now wishes she never told. She looked around the room to see that she was the first one awake. It was 5.30am. She sighed as she decided it'd be best to just get up and ready now, instead of sitting in bed and waiting to be taken over by sleep. When she got up, she pulled her uniform out of the drawer that sat in between her and her girlfriend's beds and headed to the bathroom, knowing that her makeup bag was already in there from the day before.She took her time getting ready today, knowing that the rest of the girl's wouldn't be awake for at least another hour. 

When she finished her makeup, she pouted at the mirror. She looked the same as always, but today she hated that. She felt awful that morning. Her stomach had been sinking to the bottom of her feet ever since she woke up and she wished she could've just told Crystal the truth yesterday when she had the chance. Though she didn't have a lot of time to think about that as she heard one of her coworkers getting out of bed. She put her makeup back into the bag and left the bathroom, leaving the bag beside the sink like she did every morning. When she stepped out of the small space, she noticed one of the beds -one that obviously wasn't hers- was empty. Katya's. The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow, wondering where the girl could have gone, before hearing her cough from outside the cabin.

"Katya?" Gigi asked in a whisper, opening the cabin door and peaking her head out, she noticed the blonde jump and drop something 

"Jesus!" Katya gasped, turning to Gigi with wide eyes "You scared me!"

"You're up early," Gigi stated, as if it wasn't obvious "What're you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Katya responded with a breathy laugh "I just needed a smoke this morning, but you made me drop my cigarette." As soon as the blonde realised what she said, she swore to herself under her breath, Gigi giggled as she fully stepped out of the cabin.

"Don't worry Kat, I won't tell." Gigi gave her a reassuring smile and the blonde sighed in relief "Do you have another one?"

Katya's eyebrow jerked up at the question, she pulled another cigarette from the pocket of her red tartan pajama pants and handed it to the much taller girl while taking out a cigarette for herself, lighting both of them. Gigi wasn't a smoker by any means, but if she had access to a cig, she'd take it. She was never able to smoke at home, as her parents were definitely against it. They'd probably kill her if they found out she was smoking, but right now she didn't care, she just needed to take her mind off of her guilt. She held the cigarette between her lips and inhaled, keeping the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before finally exhaling. She felt so relaxed at that moment, the comfortable silence between her and the Russian filled the cold morning air around them.

"So how come you're up and ready so early?" Katya asked, the smoke she had just inhaled leaving her mouth

"Just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," Gigi answered honestly, looking up at the pale sky "you're working with Brooke and Jackie this morning, right? Do you think either of them would mind switching jobs with me this morning?"

"I doubt they'd mind," Katya replied, looking at her with her cigarette between her index and middle finger "don't wanna do art today?"

"I just wanna avoid Crystal today." Gigi noticed the frown on the blonde's face as soon as she said this, but she didn't want to elaborate, so instead she just threw the cig on the ground and stood on it, trying to think of something to say to change the subject "Do you want some coffee? I know where my dad keeps the spare keys to the kitchen."

"I'd kill for a coffee!" The Russian stated with an exaggerated groan, causing Gigi to chuckle.

Crystal was always the last of the girls to wake up, since she didn't like to eat breakfast, she saw no point in getting up as early as everyone else. When she saw that Gigi wasn't in her bed, she thought nothing of it, she just assumed that she was in the bathroom getting ready, but that assumption was instantly disproved once she realised that no one was in the bathroom. Brooke was sitting down on her own bed, tying up her long blonde hair into a high ponytail and Jan was at her bed, putting her makeup bag into her suitcase. The two looked over at the curly haired brunette with a smile as she got up.

"Good morning!" Jan greeted her, enthusiastic as always

"Yeah, morning..." Crystal muttered, her eyebrows furrowed as she took her uniform and makeup bag out of her drawer "Where's Gigi?"

"Oh she's working with Jackie and Kat this morning," Brooke answered, leaning her head against the wall "she didn't wanna do art today I guess."

Crystal frowned at the blonde's answer, she felt her stomach turn but she wasn't sure why. Gigi didn't even say good morning to her before she left. Did she do something wrong? Crystal internally slapped herself, trying to keep her thoughts positive, maybe Katya or Jackie really needed her today so she switched with Brooke to be a good friend? Yeah, that was the idea she was going to stick with. For now anyway.

Once Crystal finished applying her usual makeup, she headed out of the cabin with the two blondes and proceeded to get their work done for the day. She wished she could say that she wasn't constantly thinking about her pink haired girlfriend the entire time, but she was. And nothing was going to erase her from Crystal's train of thought.

At lunch Crystal noticed that Gigi wasn't sitting at the table, which worried her. She hadn't seen her all day and she had no idea why. Before sitting down, she called out Katya's name, who was chatting with Trixie and the others, when the blonde looked in her direction, Crystal waved her over, to which she obliged.

"Hey, what's up?" Katya asked as she walked towards the brunette, a worried look spread across her face "You okay?"

"I think Gigi's avoiding me." Crystal answered, feeling a lump in her throat as she spoke "I don't know why. I haven't seen her at all today and I just want to know what's going on. Has she said anything to you?"

Katya shook her head in response before placing a hand on Crystal's forearm and squeezing it to comfort her. Katya was never great at the whole comforting thing, as that was usually her girlfriend's forte, but Crystal could tell that she was definitely trying.

"Go have your lunch Crystal," Katya suggested with a small smile "I'll try find Gigi and talk to her, okay?"

Crystal could only nod as a response, knowing all too well that she'd probably start to tear up if she spoke. Once Katya let go of her arm, she walked towards the other girls and sat down, then told them that the Russian would be right back.

Katya walked straight to the cabin where the girl's would spend the night, opening the door to find Gigi sitting on her bed, her head leaning against the knees that she held to her chest. She glanced at Katya with a look of confusion as she approached her, not knowing what was going on. Katya sat at the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Gigi's knee, a frown forming on her lips as the much taller girl stayed quiet.

"Crystal's worried sick about you Geeg," Katya stated, making Gigi's heart sink to the pits of her stomach "why have you been avoiding her all day?"

"I lied to her." Gigi stated, not looking at the girl in front of her "And I feel awful about it."

"What did you lie about?"

"She told her mom about us.. that we're dating," Gigi sighed, already regretting opening her mouth, she didn't want to continue, but she took the blonde's silence as a cue to "so I said that I told my parents too.. even though I didn't. I know I shouldn't have lied to her, but she seemed so happy when she asked if my parents knew. So I just said that they did, even though they don't. It sounds dumb saying it out loud, but I was scared that she'd make me tell them if I said that I didn't... but I'm not even out to them yet and I don't want them to hate me." 

"I'm sure she wouldn't have forced you to tell them anything," Katya replied with a slight smile "she really cares about you, she just wants you to be happy. Do you even know how much she talks about you to me and Brooke when we're working together? You mean the world to her and I know that if you just explained yourself, she'd be fine with it. Plus, what did you expect to happen when we're all leaving and she meets your parents? For her to just not mention your relationship? Or show affection in front of people?" 

"I don't know.." Gigi admitted, looking up at Katya with full eyes "I just.. don't want her to be mad at me. I know she probably wouldn't care as much as I'm convincing myself she would, but it's still scary."

"I know, I know," Katya nodded sympathetically "but you can't keep lying to her. You wouldn't want her doing the same to you, right?"

All Gigi could do was shake her head and wait for the blonde to continue.

"I'll leave you alone now, but please talk to her, okay?" the blonde frowned "I'll tell everyone that you're just not feeling well, so you can rest up."

Katya squeezed Gigi's knee and stood up before turning around on her heel and leaving the cabin. Gigi followed her with her eyes as she left, and let out a long sigh once the door closed. She felt sick to her stomach from guilt, but she knew what she had to do. She walked to the bathroom and removed her makeup, then changed into a tank top and shorts and went back to bed, hoping to just sleep off her feelings until the next day, when she'd finally have to confess to Crystal that she was lying.

She wanted more than anything to just close her eyes and forget about her feelings, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for how short this chapter is! I haven't been that confident with this story, but I'm just trying my best to write as much as I can while I'm going through some stuff. I hope you enjoyed!! If not, same 


	5. Lies Get You Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi finally admits to lying, which Crystal doesn't take too well.

_She wanted more than anything to just close her eyes and forget about her feelings, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option._

When Gigi woke up again, it was already the next morning. _Jesus, how long was I sleeping?_ She thought as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6.50, she let out a relieved sigh, knowing that everyone -except Crystal- would be getting up soon. She wondered when the best time to talk to her girlfriend would be. She didn't want to have to do it in the morning or at lunch, so she wouldn't be upset or mad in front of the kids all day, but she didn't want to tell her at the campfire that night either. There were no other times she could tell her though, so she sighed as she settled on telling her at the campfire. She followed her usual morning routine, getting ready in the bathroom, and waited for her peers to get up.

Once everyone was up at out of the cabin to get their breakfasts, Gigi realised that it was just her and Crystal there. Crystal was sleeping peacefully, her soft snores being the only sounds to fill the room. All Gigi wanted to do was cuddle with her and relax. Though she knew she couldn't. Not until this was sorted out.

"Morning Gee," Crystal yawned, looking over at her tall, beautiful girlfriend who was standing just feet away from her bed "you feeling better today?"

Gigi jerked an eyebrow before remembering the excuse Katya had gave to the others the previous day and nodded, forcing a small smile.

"Morning," She replied, her voice raspy as those were her first words of the day "yeah I'm feeling a bit better today."

"Is anyone in the bathroom?" Crystal asked, looking around the room to see no one else in their beds, Gigi shook her head in response, which caused a little grin to appear on the brunette's face "So it's just us?"

"Crys-" Gigi started before getting cut off by her much shorter girlfriend, who had gotten out of her bed and approached the pink haired figure, her hands holding her thin waist 

"We haven't had a one on one in a while Gee," Crystal pouted, her eyebrows furrowing "I've missed you."

"You see me everyday Crys," Gigi smiled, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck "but I know what you mean.."

"Should we let the others know?" Crystal asked with curious eyes, causing Gigi to tilt her head slightly "About us, I mean."

"Are you ready to tell them?" Gigi asked back

"Well I've told my mom.." Crystal replied "So I think I'd be ready to tell them. What about you?"

"Oh," Gigi could feel her mouth go dry as she tried to think of a response, but before she could say anything, the cabin door opened and she backed away from her embrace with Crystal as their friends/coworkers entered the room. 

At lunch, Gigi sat across from Crystal as per usual, trying to make everything seem normal as much as she could, while she was internally planning out her confession. Everything went smoothly that day, it felt normal, like every day before Gigi's lie, which she appreciated more than anything. What she didn't appreciate was the fact that she still had to tell Crystal the truth. She wanted more than anything to just forget the lie, to erase it from her memory so she could just be happy with the girl, but her being the stupid pink-haired bitch she was, just couldn't let herself be happy without doing something to mess it up.

"Geeg!" Crystal's voice called, snapping Gigi back to reality "Did you hear me?"

"Uh.. No" Gigi answered honestly, gaining laughs from the other girls

"She's always lost in her head that one," Dela chuckled between bites of the salad she had in front of her

"I'm not surprised," Trixie stated "I'm sure it's easy to get lost in an empty void."

"Bitch!" Gigi gasped as she playfully hit Trixie's arm, everyone at the table was laughing, though she knew it was with her and not at her.

"I can't believe Geeg is getting bullied by an elderly woman!" Jackie laughed, earning an exaggerated look of offense from Trixie

"Jackie!" Jan responded with the tone of a scolding mother "You have to respect your elders!"

Gigi laughed with the girls as she listened to the conversation, wondering if she was just a planned set up to her friend's jokes.

"As I was saying," Crystal started, looking at Gigi while the others continued to talk "are you excited for the campfire tonight?" 

"As excited as usual," Gigi shrugged "it's not different to any other campfire."

"Oh right, you were asleep." Crystal smiled, realising that Gigi didn't understand why she asked "Jackie and Jan went into the town yesterday, so we're making smores tonight!"

The excitement on Crystal's face made Gigi smile, she loved how enthusiastic she'd get over little things, it didn't annoy her the way it sometimes did with Jan or Dela. She felt like she was going into a trance every time she listened to Crystal speak, she could listen to her for hours. And for a second she almost forgot the fact that she had lied to her. She had lied to the girl that made her feel this happy. What kind of payback is that? Hurt the person that makes you happy! Yeah, perfect! The best thing to do! Gigi felt like such an idiot. She knew she was never the smartest, but this felt like a whole other level of idiocy to her.

Crystal felt happy to be around Gigi so much that day, unlike the day before where she was so unbearably distant. Though, she wasn't feeling well -at least that's what Katya told her- so she couldn't blame her. Right? There was nothing she wanted more than to spend time with Gigi that day to make up for the day before. She was so excited for that night's campfire, she knew she'd be able to sing some songs with her, eat smores with her and just be with her, the way she liked it.

What she didn't expect were the words that just left Gigi's mouth outside of their cabin that night.

"I'm sorry Crys," Gigi frowned, looking down to avoid eye contact "I really am."

"You lied to me.." Crystal said, more to herself than Gigi "Why did you lie to me?"

"I just didn't want you getting upset," Gigi stated, her eyes starting to fill "I'm sorry Cr-

"Well look how that turned out!" Crystal spat, interrupting Gigi and causing her to jump "Sorry doesn't fix the fact that you lied to me Gigi!"

All Gigi could do was stand there and take whatever Crystal was going to tell her, she knew that stepping in was going to get her nowhere and that the brunette would just get angrier with her. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face and she swore that she could see steam coming out of Crystal's ears.

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you didn't tell them?" Crystal asked, her eyes becoming full as well, it was obvious she didn't want an answer to her questions "Or has all of this just been a lie? Your feelings? Us?.. I'm so.. so frustrated Geeg!" 

Gigi tried to make eye contact with the girl in front of her, but the guilty knot in her stomach let her know that wasn't the best decision. Seeing the usually bubbly girl so angry hurt Gigi. All she wanted was to kiss her better. To kiss all the tears away and just hold her until all their problems disappeared. That couldn't happen though. She knew that. She knew the only way things could go back to normal was to let Crystal let out her feelings. She needed to release everything so Gigi could get through to her. So neither of them would make a mistake they'd regret, like Gigi did. 

"I'm really sorry Crystal," Gigi mumbled, trying to contain the sobs that were stuck in her throat

"I don't care." Crystal replied coldly before storming off towards the campfire she had been so eager for earlier that day, leaving Gigi alone outside of the cabin.

Gigi clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her sobs while running into the cabin. She crawled under the covers of her bed and let everything out, covering her once-clean pillow in tears and makeup. At that moment, she wished she had never opened her mouth at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters??? In less than a week???   
> I know what you're thinking,, 'who are you and what have you done with Cl0wnB0y_png?!'   
> Well I can assure you, that I am him,, but I'm too impatient to wait to post this <3
> 
> Both this and the last chapter are fairly short, so I hope this makes up for the double post???


	6. Kiss And Make Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys! I hope you like this chapter though :)

_Gigi clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her sobs while running into the cabin. She crawled under the covers of her bed and let everything out, covering her once-clean pillow in tears and makeup. At that moment, she wished she had never opened her mouth at all._

Gigi woke up feeling sick to her stomach that morning, just like the previous day, she wanted to avoid Crystal as much as possible. The way the brunette yelled at her the night before scared her, and she didn't want to relive that. She felt awful for lying, but she had no idea what to do to make it up to her. She wasn't working with Crystal that day, which relieved her, but she still also wished that she'd have a chance to see her. She was the first up and ready once again. No one else was awake by the time she was completely ready, so she headed to the kitchen, hoping to make herself an early cup of coffee.

Crystal woke up with a sinking feeling in her stomach as she noticed Gigi wasn't in the cabin. For once, Crystal was up early, so no one else was awake. She was slightly relieved to not have to work with Gigi that day, but she felt guilty at the thought of the previous night, how she screamed at her girlfriend without giving her a chance to speak. Her anger was valid... wasn't it? She decided to get up and get ready, feeling groggy from waking up much earlier than usual. When she entered the bathroom, she felt disgustingly angry when she saw Gigi's makeup bag sitting on the counter of the sink. It took her all of her self control to not throw the bag onto the floor before she did her own makeup.

The attitude the girls had towards each other lasted for several days. They refused to talk to each other. Gigi even stopped having her lunch with the other girls to avoid seeing her brunette girlfriend. Were they even still girlfriends? Gigi was wondering that ever since their fight, but she desperately hoped that they were and that they could work out their problems sooner than later. Today, Gigi was working with Jackie and Jan, the happy-go-lucky couple that never seemed to have any problems. Gigi felt her stomach drop every time they showed each other any kind of affection, and the girls slowly started to notice. Crystal and Gigi never opened up to the two girls about their relationship. The only one Gigi told was Katya, and she assumed that Crystal had only talked about them to the Russian girl as well, so she didn't want to talk to Jan and Jackie about their problems. Though, she felt extremely overwhelmed, so she might have to talk to them about it. The three girls were doing Dance with the kids, Jan taking the lead for the most part as she had the most experience out of them as she had gone to several dance classes in the past. Gigi and Jackie weren't awful dancers, but Jan was definitely better than them. Normally, Gigi would've enjoyed dancing, but today she was just completely unmotivated. After all, crying yourself to sleep leaves you exhausted. Jackie definitely picked up on it and managed to pull Gigi aside, leaving the room with her while Jan worked with the kids. Gigi noticed Jackie's concerned face and instantly got nervous, her hands starting to sweat. 

"Gee, are you okay?" Jackie asked with a concerned pout "You look exhausted."

No matter how much Gigi wanted to tell her friend that she was fine, she really wasn't. So all she could do was shake her head as she looked away from Jackie.

"What happened?" Jackie questioned, her motherly tone apparent in her voice

"Promise not to tell Jan?" Gigi asked, looking up at her friend with glossy eyes "Please?"

After a moment's pause, Jackie quickly nodded "I promise."

"Well.. Crystal and I got into this huge fight the other night." Gigi stated, biting her lip in attempt not to cry "I'm so scared that she hates me."

"Oh Gigi," Jackie sighed, placing a comforting hand on Gigi's arm "I doubt she hates you, she's crazy about you!"

"She was." Gigi muttered "She probably hates me now after what I did... I can't believe I ruined my first relationship in months!"

Jackie raised her eyebrows at the word 'relationship', but decided to save that topic for later "What exactly happened?"

"Well, she told her mom about us," Gigi answered, feeling a lump in her throat as tears started to form "So I told her that I told my family too, even though I didn't. I was just scared that she'd make me tell them even though I'm not out yet... and I'm not ready to tell them."

Jackie pulled Gigi into a hug and stroked her hair comfortingly as she began to cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay Gee." Jackie said lowly "It's been a few days, right? So I'm sure Crystal has gotten to cool off. Try talk to her at lunch, I'm sure if you talk to her about what happened, she'll be able to understand _why_ it happened. Crystal's a nice girl, she'll listen, and I hope she'll understand. After all, she knows how it feels to come out, so why wouldn't she?"

Gigi nodded and backed away from the hug, knowing very well that her makeup was now ruined by her tears.

"Okay. I'll do that." Gigi replied with a small, forced smile "Thanks Jackie."

"No problem," Jackie smiled "go freshen up, I'll tell Jan that you weren't feeling well. Come back when you're ready."

Gigi nodded again and embraced Jackie in a quick hug before heading to the cabin to fix her makeup.

Crystal was sitting down on the floor in the corner of an activity room that was set up in one of the bigger cabins, she was working with Katya and Brooke again that day, which she had no problems with, but she felt bored. The girls decided they'd do gymnastics with the kids today, well, Katya and Brooke decided that, and Crystal decided to sit in the corner of the room and watch to make sure none of the kids were causing any problems. She leaned her head against the wall and sighed, wishing she was doing any other activity. She hated not being productive. She closed her eyes for a second before shooting them open to the sound of her name. It was Josh.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" Crystal asked with a smile "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I asked if I could sit out cause I wasn't feeling well." He answered, shrugging "They said yeah, and that I could sit with you."

"Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go outside?"

Josh shook his head and smiled "I'm not that bad, but going outside would be better than here."

Crystal let out a breathy chuckle and stood up, gesturing to Katya and Brooke that she was leaving with the boy. Katya gave her and thumbs up and she walked out of the cabin with Josh.

"I definitely needed to go outside." Crystal stated with a smile, looking at the boy "Working has been so stressful the past few days."

"Why?" Josh asked with a tilt of his head

"Well you know that person I liked that I told you about?" Crystal started "Well, I told them and everything was great, but we got into this huge fight and now we haven't talked in days."

"Do you want to talk to them?" Josh asked

"Yeah, I do." Crystal answered, nodding slowly "I just feel bad. I got so angry and didn't let them say anything during the fight and I'm worried that they'll hate me."

"I think you should say sorry to them, for getting mad." Josh suggested "let them talk this time."

"You're right," Crystal sighed, looking up at the sky "You seem to always be right, Josh."

During lunch, Gigi felt nervous over the thought of talking to Crystal. She knew she had to if she wanted to fix her mistake, but it was completely nerve wracking to approach the table of her coworkers after not doing so for multiple days. She felt her hands start to sweat again as she stood behind Crystal and wiped them on her pants before tapping the brunette's shoulder, causing her to turn and face Gigi, her face turning nervous as they made eye contact.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gigi asked, her voice shaking slightly

"Sure."

Crystal stood up and followed Gigi to their cabin, making everyone at the table but Jackie confused. When the girls entered their room, Gigi walked over to her bed and sat down, facing Crystal's bed. Crystal raised a brow at her before mirroring her, so they were both facing each other. They sat in silent for a moment, before both girls decided to break the silence at the same time.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Gigi asked, obviously confused

"I yelled at you." Crystal answered "I should've let you speak."

"It's fine." Gigi sighed, forcing a smile "Well, I'm sorry for lying."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because," Gigi started, wringing her hands "I wasn't ready to tell them, but I was scared you'd make me. I know that sounds stupid, but I'm not out yet and I just got scared. It's not an excuse, I know, so I'm sorry."

It was now Crystal's turn to sigh, she got up and sat on Gigi's bed beside her and held her hands in her own, looking her in the eye.

"I'd never make you do something you weren't comfortable doing Geeg," Crystal stated, her voice low and serious "I wish you would've told me, but I understand why you didn't. I really hope we can move past this. If you're still upset with me I can understand, but I've felt awful without talking to you."

"Thank you Crystal," Gigi smiled and pulled Crystal into a hug "I hope we can move past this too.."

Crystal tightened the hug, her head resting on Gigi's shoulder. It was only a few days, but she felt like she was starved for Gigi's touch and affection. Being apart made both of them feel empty, and they found themselves stuck in the embrace for what felt like forever, but neither of them were complaining. They never wanted to separate from each other. If they could stay in that embrace forever, they would.

Crystal was the first to pull away, causing Gigi to frown. The brunette stared into her girlfriend's eyes with a small smile on her face before cupping her cheeks in her hands. The two stared at each other for a minute, just enjoying the moment together. They began to lean in to each other, but before anything could close the gap, the door to the cabin opened. It was Jackie.

"You've been gone a while," Jackie stated, she wasn't looking at the girls when she said this "are you guys o-

She paused mid sentence when she looked at the two and realised what she was interrupting. She blinked, not knowing what to do.

"We're fine Jackie," Crystal smiled, moving her hands away from Gigi's face

"Everything's sorted out now." Gigi stated, awkwardly looking down at her lap

"Will I leave?"

"Well you ruined our moment, so yeah." Crystal chuckled, standing up and facing the Persian girl "we'll be out in a second."

Jackie nodded and left the cabin, closing the door behind her. Crystal looked at Gigi and the two started to laugh at the situation. The moment was over, they both figured. So they both left the cabin to finish their lunch with the rest of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Society if I had motivation to write this fanfic smh, there's only a few more chapters left tho! So hopefully my motivation will start coming back soon <3   
> Also it's 4am when I'm posting this,,, so if you see any mistakes, no you dont


	7. Update -Not A Chapter-

hey guys, so as you can see, this isn't a chapter. Unfortunately, chapter 6 is the last chapter I'm posting of this fic.

You see, I started writing Camp Goode while I was in a relationship with this guy, we'd call every day and I'd be typing this while talking to him. It was nice ig. 

But we broke up recently, and that's made me unmotivated to continue this fic, ik that sounds dumb, but I don't want to be writing something that I'm not getting joy from anymore. I hope you all understand!!

I'll still be updating Ms. Goode though, so check that out if you haven't already :)

Since I don't want to leave all of you in suspense over the ending, I'll just tell you the plans I had in place for the last 4 chapters:

Chapter 7: Gigi finally builds up the courage to tell her family about her and Crystal, praying that they would be okay with it and that they wouldn't react as badly as she had feared. To her surprise, they take it extremely well, telling Gigi that they're happy for her. Gigi is beyond happy about it and tells Crystal. Crystal let's Gigi know how proud she is of her. 

Chapter 8: Crystal and Gigi sneak out of their cabin during the night to go on a walk, Gigi brings her over towards the woods where they usually take the kids hiking and shows Crystal to her favourite spot where they sit and look at the stars. The two talk for a while and learn a lot about each other. Gigi sees a shooting star, so Crystal tells her to make a wish. Once Gigi has silently made it, Crystal kisses her, making Gigi's wish come true.

Chapter 9: The last week of camp. Everyone's trying to make the most of it. All the councillors have to prepare a party for the kids, and Crystal notices Gigi talking to Trixie a lot more than usual. 

chapter 10: The final night of camp, they host a talent show. Crystal and Gigi hold each others hands as they watch the kids perform for their peers. In the middle of the show, Trixie gets up onto the stage with her guitar and announces that her and Gigi had prepared a song, leaving crystal confused. Gigi gets up onto the stage and explains that the song is for Crystal. When Gigi and Trixie perform the song, Crystal melts. Once the song is over, Gigi leaves the stage and Crystal kisses her in front of everyone. When they pull away, Gigi tells Crystal she loves her, Crystal says it back.

It then cuts to the next day once all of the kids have been picked up by their parents. All the councillors were waiting to get picked up as well, all saying their goodbyes as they depart. Once Crystal and Gigi's parents arrive, they introduce each other, but before they have to leave Gigi pulls Crystal into a tight hug, whispering her I love yous to the girl. Crystal says it back and the two share a quick but passionate kiss before eventually separating and saying goodbye.

It ends with them both in their cars on the way home, sighing happily, knowing that they were lucky to have each other. 

And that's it! It wasn't the best of fics, but it was my first one in years :)

I hope you all can forgive me for not actually writing it out, cause I'm not gonna be able put the effort in if I don't have the motivation

Anyways, happy new years everyone! thanks for reading this update and I hope you give Ms. Goode à read if you haven't already! 


End file.
